linguamicronizitfandomcom-20200215-history
Contes feiries
Le petit prince 星の王子様 http://wikilivres.info/wiki/Le_Petit_Prince fr http://www3.sympatico.ca/gaston.ringuelet/lepetitprince/capitulo01.html sp http://home.pacific.net.hk/~rebylee/text/prince/dedication.html en http://www.alz.jp/221b/aozora/le_petit_prince.html jp #Chapitulo primera complit #Chapitulo secondaria complit Commencement ;A Леон Шертч. :À Léon Werth. :A LÉON WERTH :To Leon Werth. :レオン・ウェルトに ;J petir perdon a las enfantes per dedicat'e ve dedicater / dedicater'e će libro a una gran persona. ;私はこの本をある大人の人に捧げることにして、子どもたちにはゆるしてもらわなくてはなりません :Je demande pardon aux enfants d’avoir dédié ce livre à une grande personne. :Pido perdón a los niños por haber dedicado este libro a una persona mayor. :I ask the indulgence of the children who may read this book for dedicating it to a grown-up. :子どものみなさん、ゆるしてください。ぼくはこの本をひとりのおとなのひとにささげます。 ;jav una execusa seriousa : ćeesta persona granda e la miuliur frend en l' mondo. ;重大なわけがあるのですよ。: そのおとなのひとは、わたしのせかいでいちばんの友だちなんです。 :J’ai une excuse sérieuse : cette grande personne est le meilleur ami que j’ai au monde. :Tengo una excusa seria: esta persona mayor es el mejor amigo que tengo en el mundo. :I have a serious reason: he is the best friend I have in the world. :でもちゃんとしたわけがあるのです。そのおとなのひとは、ぼくのせかいでいちばんの友だちなんです。 ;jav una otra excusa : će gran persona p comprender todo, anche las libros per enfantes. ;他にもわけがあります。: その大人の意図は何でも理解のある人で、子供の本までわかります :J’ai une autre excuse : cette grande personne peut tout comprendre, même les livres pour enfants. :Tengo otra excusa: esta persona mayor puede entender todo, hasta los libros para niños. :I have another reason: this grown-up understands everything, even books about children. :それにそのひとはなんでもわかるひとで、子どもの本もわかります。 ;jav una trixima execusa : će gran persona habitar en la Франце u il ail av fam y fria. ;三番目のいいわけもあります。: その大きな人はフランスに住んでいて空腹と寒さとを抱えています :J’ai une troisième excuse : cette grande personne habite la France où elle a faim et froid. :Tengo una tercera excusa: esta persona mayor vive en Francia, donde pasa hambre y frío. :I have a third reason: he lives in France where he is hungry and cold. :しかも、そのひとはいまフランスにいて、さむいなか、おなかをへらしてくるしんでいます。 ;il a necessaria de consolitar ;彼には支えられる必要があるのです :Elle a besoin d’être consolée. :Tiene mucha necesidad de ser consolada. :He needs cheering up. :心のささえがいるのです。 ;Si todas ćes excusas (e) ne pa suficienta, j vdre bien dedicar esta libro a l' enfanto qi ve esse unavez esta granda persona. ;この全部のいいわけでまだ足りないのなら、よいでしょう、私はこの本をその大人がかつてはそうであった子どもに捧げましょう :Si toutes ces excuses ne suffisent pas, je veux bien dédier ce livre à l’enfant qu’a été autrefois cette grande personne. :Si todas estas excusas no son suficientes, quiero dedicar este libro al niño que este señor ha sido. :If all these reasons are not enough, I will dedicate the book to the child from whom this grown-up grew. :まだいいわけがほしいのなら、このひともまえは子どもだったので、ぼくはその子どもにこの本をささげることにします。 ;Todas las personas granda e primere śi l' enfantes. (Ma pu de entre les lembrarse.) ;すべて大人もまずはじめはそれら子どもだったのです. (彼らのほんの少しの者だけがそれを思い出すのですが) :Toutes les grandes personnes ont d’abord été des enfants.(Mais peu d’entre elles s’en souviennent.) :Todas las personas mayores fueron primero niños. (Pero pocas lo recuerdan). :おとなはだれでも、もとは子どもですよね。（みんな、そのことをわすれますけど。） :All grown-ups were once children-- although few of them remember it. ;J correcter asiq mi decicatoria: ;じゃあ私は私の奉献をこうなおしましょう: :Je corrige donc ma dédicace : :Corrijo entonces mi dedicatoria: :じゃあ、ささげるひとをこう書きなおしましょう。 :And so I correct my dedication: ;A Леон Шертч cuan il śi puti nińo ;彼のちいさな子どもだった頃の、レオン・ウェルトに :À Léon Werth quand il était petit garçon. :A LÉON WERTH CUANDO ERA NIÑO :TO LEON WERTH WHEN HE WAS A LITTLE BOY :（かわいい少年だったころの） レオン・ウェルトに